Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing control apparatus to assist follow shot performed by a user.
Description of the Related Art
Follow shot is an image capturing technique for expressing a sense of speed of a moving object. In the follow shot, a photographer (user) causes an image capturing apparatus to perform still image capturing while panning the image capturing apparatus so as to follow a movement of a main object that is a user's image capturing target and thereby can obtain a still image including a still main object and a flowing (blurred) background. However, a difference of a user's panning speed of the image capturing apparatus from a moving speed of the main object results in a still image including a blurred main object.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-317848 discloses a method that, in order to provide an assist (follow shot assist) to a user performing follow shot, moves (shifts) a shift lens with respect to an optical axis to absorb a difference between a panning speed of an image capturing apparatus and a moving speed of a main object. Specifically, the method calculates, on a basis of the panning speed of the image capturing apparatus detected by a gyro sensor and a motion vector detected in a captured moving image (between consecutive frame images), a shift drive amount of the shift lens for capturing the main object at a center of a captured image and drives the shift lens by the calculated shift amount, which enables good follow shot.
However, detection of motion vectors having mutually different magnitudes in multiple areas of the captured moving image may cause a follow shot assist targeting an object different from the main object as the user's image capturing target.
For example, in image capturing of a long object such as a train, motion vectors detected at a front portion and a rear portion of the object are different from each other. In this case, even though the user's main object is the rear portion of the object, the motion vector may be detected at the front portion of the object and thereby a still image including a blurred main object may be provided.